


E is for Eggpreg

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Arranged Marriage, Childbirth, Eggpreg, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean gripped his husband tight. He could feel the egg dropping. It was almost time to push. Thinking back to all the things that had happened in his life, this moment was no longer scary or panic inducing. This was a moment filled with love and support. He was bringing life into the world that he and Cas made. That thought alone brought a smile to his face.





	E is for Eggpreg

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the letter E for my ABC Prompts.

Dean was currently pacing. He knew he should be resting up and saving his energy. He knew that this entire night was going to be one of complete hell. The knowledge of what to come was exactly what was keeping him pacing. There was no way he could stop his body from the continuous back and forth path it was currently on.

“Dean. You’re not going to have another contraction for a while. Why don’t you come back into bed with me and I’ll rub your back.”

Dean didn’t feel like getting into bed and relaxing. Then he would have too much time to think about what was going to happen and think about the impending pain he was going to feel. Nope! He needed some sort of distraction and right now, pacing was doing its job. How in the hell did he get here?

 

_Two years and six months ago_

_“Dad! You can’t just ship me off to some alpha that I don’t even know! This is complete bullshit!”_

_“Watch your tongue boy! I am getting the Winchester territory ready for when I’m no longer here. That means your alpha brother needs a new wife from the Ferguson territory to secure that alliance and you need to be with your alpha husband to secure the Novak territory. I realize this hurts your feelings or whatever, but it’s necessary to help Sam’s future rule.”_

_“How come Sammy gets to pick his future wife from that territory? What if he didn’t want to marry a demon? Maybe he’d rather marry a human or an angel like me!”_

_John takes a deep breath as he runs his hand down his jaw thinking of what he’d say next. He sighed and walked over to his eldest son. He clasped his hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. “I know this is hard but what you’re doing will help Sammy take care of our clan and territory. With Sammy’s marriage sealing an alliance with the Ferguson’s and your marriage sealing the deal with the Novak’s, Sammy won’t have any enemies. He can rule knowing his people are safe. Plus Dean, your sons and daughters will take the head of the Novak clan someday. You should be proud. I am.”_

_Dean looked down at the floor in submission. He would do this to take care of Sammy._

Now

 

Dean grunted as the next contraction ripped through his body. They were still about 50 minutes apart. He groaned in frustration as he thought about how much longer this was going to take.

He waddled his way over to where his husband sat on their bed. Damn him and his calming scent. Damn his breathtakingly blue eyes and perfectly plump lips. And damn that stupid sex hair. This was all his fault. Dean reached for his mate and buried his nose in his neck. He allowed his mate’s calm and excited scent wash over him. The longer he sat with his nose there, the better he was feeling.

“Tell me what’s bothering you, Dean.”

Dean huffed, “You mean besides the obvious?”

“You smell annoyed and scared. Are you worried about the clutch? So far you are doing perfectly. Everything is going exactly as expected.”

“Cas, this is your fault. Maybe if you weren’t so goddamn sexy I wouldn’t be in this mess.” Castiel’s scent changed to amusement and Dean couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. “Honestly? I’m starting to get freaked out. You know I didn’t have any omegas around growing up so I didn’t know exactly what to expect. I was really hoping our first kid was going to be human but of course your genes had to win out, alpha. I thought I had more time to prepare for this.”

 

_Four months ago_

_Dean is hunched over the toilet throwing up for the fourth day in a row. He’s exhausted and cranky and pretty much hates the world at this moment._

_A gentle hand starts caressing his back and running their fingers through his hair. It feels like such a relief he almost starts purring. He finally lifts is head to see Ellen sitting on the floor next to him. “Hey sweetie.”_

_“Hi Ellen,” he said as he leans his head against her shoulder. Ellen is like a mother to him. He’s never had another omega around to take care of him and he loves that she’s around now that he’s at the Novak estate. “Sorry you have to see me like this. I don’t even know what the hell’s going on. I thought I had the flu but this doesn’t seem to be going away. It freakin’ sucks.”_

_“Shhh, honey, it’s alright,” she continued to gently rub his back. “Do you mind if I scent you?” He hums and bares his throat in answer. She takes a deep breath and Dean feels her hand still._

_“What is it Ellen? Is something wrong?”_

_“Of course not. But Dean, when was your last heat?”_

_Dean’s heats have always been on schedule like clockwork. Every eight weeks he had one. “Last one was about seven weeks ago. Next one will be here in six days.”_

_“Sweetie, I don’t think you’re gettin’ your next heat. I think you’re pregnant.” Dean’s breathing stops and his chest feels like it’s going to explode. He and Cas have been trying to get pregnant for roughly six months now and it’s finally happened. He knows he’s excited but suddenly he’s really scared. Ellen must smell his fear and panic because her reassuring touch is back. “Honey, it’s alright. You guys both wanted this. Now you’re going to have a little one that’s a mix of you guys. Plus, you have so many people here who will help you when you need it, Dean. You’re not alone in this.”_

_Ellen knows exactly what to say because suddenly there’s no more panic. Instead it’s been replaced with unadulterated excitement. “Thanks Ellen,” he says as he puts his head back down on her shoulder. “I don’t even know what to expect. No one’s really prepped me for this part. My dad kept me locked away from other people for the most part because I was an unruly omega. I never knew how to ‘play my part’.”_

_“You’re perfect the way you are, Dean. You’re strong and kind and you’re a good man. You make Castiel better and you make the perfect mate for him and that’s all that matters.” She cards her fingers through his hair again. “Now, to the education part. You know a human omega is special. They take of the characteristics of their mate. So a human omega can have a human baby, a demon spawn, or an angel’s clutch. Since you’re human and Castiel is an angel you either got a human baby in that belly of yours or a clutch.”_

_Dean took a second to take this all in. He vaguely knew all of this, but it was one thing to know it and another to actually experience it. “How come Cas couldn’t smell the pregnancy but you can.”_

_Ellen smiled, “I’ve been doing this for a while. The smell is so faint right now you wouldn’t smell it unless you were looking for it. It’s so faint in fact that I’m guessing you have a clutch rather than a baby.”_

_Dean grimaced, “How is that going to go? Is it different from a regular pregnancy?”_

_“You’ll get bigger like a normal pregnancy. But you’ll lay the egg or eggs at five months and then take care of the eggs for another five months before they hatch.” Ellen must smell the panic again because she quickly adds, “I’m just speculating, Dean. You could have a normal human pregnancy for all I know. No one will really know until the five month mark hits.”_

_“Thanks Ellen,” he says and he grabs her hand and squeezes. “For everything.”_

Now

 

Dean wakes up to another contraction. His trip down memory lane must have actually put him to sleep for a little bit. He’ll take the small blessings were he can get them. He clenches his fists in his sheets and rides it out as best as he can. The contractions are getting closer together and more painful. As the contraction ends he takes a deep breath to settle himself. He can smell all of his closest loved ones. His nest has something from everyone important to him and it helps to calm him.

“Hey, Cas,” he smiles at his mate. Cas takes such good care of him. He never thought in a million years that his arranged mating would be anything but forced. That’s how it started at least, but now they’re here, waiting for their clutch to be born. He couldn’t be happier. Cas must pick up of the scent of happy mate because a bright smile graces his face and he starts to nuzzle Dean’s neck. “Tell me the story of our first meeting.”

“Why Dean? You were there. You know what happened?” Cas looks genuinely confused by this request.

“Babe, just tell the story. I only know what happened on my end. I want to hear it from your point of view. Plus, I just need a distraction and nothing does that better than your sexy deep voice.”

Cas just huffs in amusement and gives in to his husband’s request. He usually does anyway.

 

_Two years and five months ago_

_Castiel stands in his room, looking at himself in the mirror. He feels ridiculous as his squire, Samandrial, adorns his wings with their ceremonial garb. He hates wearing the gold chains and trinkets in his wings but his father says it’s necessary. Meeting ones intended mate is a grand affair and all the stops must be made._

_“Thank you, Samandrial, that will be all for now.” Samandrial nods and makes his way out the door. Castiel looks at himself in the mirror one last time before he too leaves the room. He must go meet his betrothed at the entrance before escorting him and his company to their respected places in the estate. Their wedding will be tomorrow morning. Tonight is all about meeting and getting to know each other during their engagement dinner._

_Castiel stands on the steps of his family home and awaits his betrothed. He thankfully doesn’t need to wait long because soon a carriage pulls up. Slowly, people starts to file out. His breathe literally caught in his throat when the most beautiful man he’d ever met got out of the carriage. He’d never felt like this in his entire life. He wasn’t entirely convinced he COULD feel like this. The man defiantly walked right up to Castiel, never bowing his head or letting his eyes drift down._

_Normally, this is the point in the first time meeting where his betrothed would bare his neck in submission and allow Castiel to scent his future mate for the first time. Yet, this man kept his shoulders back and head held high in what Castiel must assume to be an act of defiance. Castiel’s lips twitch with a smile. He bared his neck to his mate. He heard several gasps from those around but he didn’t care. He’d never been called a normal alpha._

_His mate’s eye brows shot up in surprise and he only hesitated for a moment before Castiel felt his nose on his neck. The man stayed there for several seconds. Then he stood back and looked Castiel in the eyes before baring his own neck for scenting. Castiel gingerly scented his mate and was overcome with approval. His mate smelled divine. The mix of campfire and forest pine. It made Castiel think of his childhood and camping out in the backyard. He knew he’d be completely addicted to this smell. Without thinking he licked a think stripe on his mate’s neck. Marking him as his._

_His mate made a quite growl noise in his chest and Castiel instantly jumped back and stood stock still. He couldn’t believe he just did that in front of everyone and without this man’s permission. Castiel’s never done an impulsive thing like this in his life. His hit the ground between them and he whispered, “I apologize, I don’t know what came over me.”_

_“Can we just get this show on the road?”_

Now

 

Dean is laughing as he remembers how nervous and embarrassed Cas was. “I still can’t believe you licked me in front of all our friends and family, dude.”

Castiel’s face is red and he can’t help but chuckle himself. “What can I say, Dean? You just smell so good!” He buries his face in Dean’s neck and inhales dramatically to push his point home. “Mmm! So good. My perfect, omega.”

Dean shoves his head away. “Don’t talk like that, you know damn well what it does to me.”

“My apologies. I don’t want to make you any more uncomfortable than you already are.” Castiel begins kneading Dean’s back to help relieve any pressure that’s there.

“Mmm. Thanks, baby.”

“Anything for you, Dean.”

 

_One year ago_

_“Castiel! Don’t. He’s not worth it!”_

_Every alpha speaks of the anger and rage they feel when someone insults their mate. They describe the surge of adrenaline and they speak of their vision fading to red, but Castiel never truly believed them. Now he officially knew they were speaking the truth. A fierce growl was released from his throat and his teeth bared. Someone had touched his mate and he would not stand for it._

_“How dare you try to force yourself on MY mate,” he roared. The other alpha was a demon from Lilith’s clan. His name was Alistair and Castiel was going to rip his throat out. “How dare you come into my home and disrespect my hospitality by touching what’s not yours.” He was absolutely furious and nothing could stop the alpha rage that coursed through his body._

_Suddenly a body was between his and Alistair’s. Castiel, still seeing red rage, bared his teeth again. The person growled right back. Castiel looked more closely and realized it was his mate in the way. He was confused. He wanted to kill this demon but his beautiful mate was in the way. He couldn’t put his mate in danger by attacking now._

_Dean put his hands up in a sign of surrender and tilted his head to bare his throat. He slowly stepped closer to Castiel until they were in touching distance. Once he was close enough, he gently brought his hands up to Castiel’s head and dragged his nose to his neck. “Come on, alpha. Breathe in and try to calm down,” Dean cooed._

_Deep breath after breath of mate, home, calm. The tint of red slowly faded from his vision until he was calm enough to look at his husband. He was indefinitely thankful for this man. “Thank you, Dean,” he whispered._

_Dean nodded his head in answer and gave him a quick kiss. “What should I do with him, Dean?”_

_Dean seemed to contemplate that as he starred at Alistair. Once his mind was made up he looked at his husband with the tiniest hint of a smile. “Cut of his tail and ban him from our lands.”_

_The man gasped and pleaded. A demon without his tail was a disgrace to their kind. Castiel looked at his husband and knew he would do anything for this man. And that’s exactly what Castiel did._

Now

 

Dean gripped his husband tight. He could feel the egg dropping. It was almost time to push. Thinking back to all the things that had happened in his life, this moment was no longer scary or panic inducing. This was a moment filled with love and support. He was bringing life into the world that he and Cas made. That thought alone brought a smile to his face.

“You’re doing so well, Dean. Do you want me to bring Ellen in or are you still doing okay?”

“I’m okay. I want you to stay in the nest. I can feel that my body knows what it’s doing.” Dean got up onto his knees and Cas joined him. They knelt facing each other in the middle of their nest. Dean rested his head on his husbands shoulder and Cas brought his arms around to hold him. “It’s time to push, Cas.”

“Go ahead and push. I’m right here. I won’t let you go.”

Dean pushed with the next contraction. Sweat started to drip down his forehead and his muscled began to shake with exertion. Cas manifested his wings and wrapped them around both of their bodies. Dean was grateful. He has always loved his husband’s wings. While distracted from the pain by the play of feathers on his back, he was able to keep pushing with each contraction.

He felt pressure at his hole and knew the egg was almost out. “Cas. Are you ready to catch it?” One more big push and he felt the egg slide free. He panted to try and catch his breathe.

“Dean, it’s beautiful,” Cas said in awe. The egg was black with silver and hints of purple. The pattern on it was like galaxies. It was stunning to look at. The egg resembled Castiel’s wings and that thought brought a tear to Dean’s eye.

Dean was about to reach out and hold his egg when another contraction hit his body. “Shit! I think there’s another one!” He pushed with each contraction. Cas continued to coo and encourage his husband until one last push brought another egg into the world. This one was smaller than the first and was green with yellow specks. This one reminded him of his own eyes.

When no other contractions came, Cas helped Dean lie down on his side and he laid the eggs by Dean’s belly. Dean wrapped his arms around his eggs while Cas laid down on the other side of them. They both stayed silent enjoying the silent and solitude of the moment.

“I love you so much, Dean. I never thought I would be so blessed. Thank you for giving us a family. I am so proud of you.” Dean could hear the shear emotions from Cas’ whispers. He tried to keep the tears away but soon a few spilled over.

“I love you too, Cas. Love you so much, alpha.” They feel asleep, exhausted, with small smiles on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to make a suggestion for my upcoming letters, please leave them in the comments or my ask box on tumblr. <3


End file.
